I will Always Be Here
by cookiebaby35
Summary: How will Tiva go no that Jeanne dropped a child at their front door? Will Tiva make it work? TIVA TIVA TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my second Tiva fan fiction, go check my other one out , and enjoy this one too!_**

So it's been a 2 years since I've seen Jeanne, and Its been a year since I've been with Ziva for about a year. Ziva and I have moved in together and we are very happy.

' Door Bell '

"Hello can I help you?" Ziva asked

"Is Tony here?" Said the mystery woman

" Uh yeah, TONY SOME LADY AND KID ARE HERE!, would you like to come in?"

"No thats fine."

"Jeanne?" Tony said shocked

"Tony." Jeanne said

Ziva then walked off and slammed the bedroom door

Tony sighed

" What are you doing here?"

"This is Lana, shes 2 and shes also yours, I'm here because I can no longer do this , I've already signed my rights over and shes all yours, all her stuff will be here around tomorrow."

She then sat the car seat with the sleeping child inside down and ran off and drove away before Tony could process any of it.

He then picked the car seat up and walked inside, he sat on the couch trying to process all this, he then looked through the diper bag to see if there was anything else he could see, and everything of hers was there the birth certificate , the papers, everything he was gonna need. Tony then went to Ziva and his bedroom to try and talk to her, but the door was locked and he could hear her crying.

"Ziva , will you open the door?"

"I'd rather not Tony."

"Ziva please, we need to talk."

"Is SHE still here?"

"No she left,can you please open up?"

She then opened the door , she was looking down, Tony picked her head, up and looked in her eyes, she tried to avoid eye contact but she couldnt help but look into his eyes.

"Ziva, I love you, I have absoulety no feelings for her what so ever."

"Why did she come here?"

Tony was about to speak but was interupted by a baby cry, they then went to the livingroom.

"Tony who is this?" She said picking the crying baby up

"Ziva his is Lana, she is my child with Jeanne."

"How old is she Tony?"

"2."

"Did she sign over her rights or what is this some type of visitation thing?" Ziva said rocking side to side with the child while rubbing her back

"She signed her rights over, and shes sending Lanas things over they should be here sometime tomorrow."

"Okay then." She said taking Lana to their room to lay her down.

He followed Ziva into the bedroom and watched as she was rubbing Lanas back as she fell asleep.

"Ziva you know that you don't have to help me with this, or even connect with Lana if you don't feel comfortable."

She got up and hit Tony in the stomach

"We are in this together! And as I am connected to you I am connected and will be connected to Lana."

"Thank you Ziva."

"It's no problem Tony, I love you."

"I love you too."

and then they kissed passionilty

Its been a few months since they got Lana and its going very smoothly.

"TONY!"

"Yes Ziva " he said as he entered the room

"Will you run to the store, and get some apple sauce, go gurts, and like fruit cups or something" she said in a wisper

" Yeah I'll be right back."

She heard him grab the keys and exit the door. Then she looked down at the sleeping Lana , she looked at all her features and could see all Tony, she had his eyes, his brown hair, his cheekbone, his hands, etc. As she was rubbing Lanas back , She felt Lana start to move around under her hand.

"Mommy?" said Lana as she pointed at Ziva

"Me?" questioned Ziva

"Yes." said Tony standing in the doorway

Ziva then turned to look at Tony

"I didn't here you come in."

"Yeah well you were looking at OUR daughter." he said smiling

"Tony, you don't have to do that, shes yours, besides we didn't talk about this."

He then walked to the bed and sat beside her and took a hold of her hand.

"Shes ours, Ziva she has no idea who Jeanne is, she sees you as her mom, the one who has been here taking care of her for the past few months."

Ziva smiled looking back at Lana.

"Maybe you're right Dinozzo."

"Of course I'm right Zee-vah."

" Of course you are." she said smiling

 ** _Thank you all for reading I will be doing more chapters going with this story line so I hope you all enjoyed._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome back to chapter 2._**

Its been a while since Tony and Ziva have been able to work, they are now able to go back now cause they finally got a babysitter for Lana.

"Good bye Lana, love you my sweet baby girl."

Ziva said kissing her head

"Bye baby , mommy and I will be back before you know it." he said hugging their daughter

"Rosa if you need anything or if something is wrong with Lana call on of us ,our numbers are on the fridge ." Ziva said standing up

"Thank you, I'm sure everything will be alright mam." Rosa said

"Please, call me Ziva." she said smiling

And with that they left.

* * *

"Sorry we are late Gibbs, we had to show the baby sitter where everything was, and get Lana ready."

"That's fine. just get to work, Oh and Ziva ?."

"Yes?"

"Abby wanted to see you."

So she then headed down to her lab.

"Abby you wanted to see me?" Ziva said as she walked in the lab.

"Well finally is Tony back too?" Abby said

"Yes he is."

"Good , I missed you guys!" she said hugging Ziva

"We missed you too." she said hugging her back

"Now how is my Lana doing?" Abby asked excitedly

"Lana is doing just fine, she has been asking when aunt Abby was gonna come back though." she said giggling

"Awe." Abby said

"Well is that all Abby?"

"Yes I suppose."

"Okay then." she said exiting the room

* * *

So it was work as usual paperwork and some more paperwork.

'Zivas phone'

"Ziva David."

"Okay I'll be right there."

"Tony Jeanne is at our house trying to talk to Lana."

"Okay , boss we will be back."

"McGee go with them." Gibbs said

"Uh alright." McGee said confused while looking over at Ziva and Tony's confused faces

So they then headed to Tony and Zivas home

All they could hear when they pulled up was Jeanne screaming "I WANNA SEE MY DAUGHTER!"

"McGee, you hold her back I'll check on Lana, Tony make sure Rosa is alright." Ziva said as they stepped out of the car.

Mcgee was very succesful with holding her back but that didn't stop her from trying to get out of his grip, Rosa was fine.

"Lana baby are you okay." Ziva said with a worried face

"I'm scared mommy." Lana said

"I know sweetie I know." Ziva said hugging her and strocking her head

"Okay Lana I want you to go in that room with Rosa."

"Okay , mommy." said the sweet girl

So then Ziva and Tony went back out front where ,Mcgee and Jeanne were. When Mcgee saw them coming he let her go.

"What are you doing here?" Tony said annoyed

"I want to see my daughter Tony!" said and angry Jeanne

"Shes not your daughter , you signed your rights over, Lana has no idea who you are!" Tony said annoyed

Meanwhile Ziva was standing there trying not to kill her, and Mcgee is standing there akwardly

"Okay but I am her mother, not that woman!" Jeanne said pointing at Ziva

"I would advise not mentioning me or pointing at me, cause you don't want to make more pissed than I already am!" Ziva said slapping her finger out of her face

Ziva then walked in the house and grabbed Lana and brought her outside.

"You can see her but you will not touch her, after this you will leave and never come back, do you understand?" Ziva said holding Lana

"Yes." Jeanne said

"Ziva what are you doing?" Tony said with a bit of a tone

"I'm getting her out of our lives for good." Ziva said

"Hi baby , how are you doing, I miss you." Jeanne said

"Hi, who are you?" Lana said quietly

"I'm your mommy." Jeanne said looking at a pissed Ziva

"Okay that its Mcgee take Lana to the car!" she said handing the child to Mcgee

"I want you to leave, NOW!" said an upset Ziva

and with that she left Ziva and Tony payed Rosa, and grabbed a bag full of stuff for Lana, and then they headed back to NCIS .

* * *

"Gibbs I'm sorry but I had to bring Lana back here to Ncis." Ziva said

"Thats okay, did everything work out though."

"Yes Jeanne finally left, Lana is a bit confused and shaken up." Ziva said

"Okay then, get back to work."

"Is she here is she here?!" said an over excided Abby

"AUNT ABBY!" Lana said running to the scientist

Abby picked her up" Lana!, if its okay with mommy and daddy I can take you to my lab?" and Lana then looked at her parents

"Go ahead Abbs."

said a smiling Tony

And with that Abby grabbed Lanas stuff and headed down to the lab.

* * *

The rest of the day they worked, but Ziva was acting different ever since they got back, and Tony noticed it and was worried

"Everything okay Ziva?" Tony asked standing behind her

"Yes Tony everything is fine." she said typing away on her computer while Tony stared at her

"I can feel you staring Tony." Ziva said

"Well I know theres something wrong and your not telling me."

Then Abby brought up a sleeping Lana

"Well, I can say she had a lot of fun, and shes going to sleep great tonight." Abby said handing the sleeping Lana to Ziva

"Thank you Abby." Ziva said stroking Lanas hair

"You guys get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow." Gibbs said sitting down at his desk

so they got their stuff and headed out

In the elevator Tony was staring at Ziva trying to read her, of course he wasn't getting anywhere, so Ziva then leaned over and pressed the button to stop the elevator.

"What is going on Tony?" She laying Lana in her car seat.

"Just tell me why you've been acting different since we came back from dealing with Jeanne." Tony said looking into her eyes

"It's nothing Tony , I'm fine."

"No its not, just tell me."

"Okay fine ,when she told Lana that she was her mother, she gave me a look, telling me that I will never be connected to Lana the way she is." Ziva said looking down

"You got all that from a look?" Tony said lifting her head up

"Yes , I saw it in her eyes." she said hiting the button to start the elevator up

"You know, your a way better mom than she will ever be, Lana calls you Mommy, she didn't know she was, so if anything you are connected to Lana way more than she will ever be." Tony said kissing Ziva head

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said smiling

"Anytime sweetcheaks ."

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading chapter 2 , Let me know if you want a chapter 3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome back to chapter 3 of I Will Always Be Here!_**

* * *

 ** _TONYS POV_**

So I'm sitting here in Lana's room reading her a little bedtime story.

"And the princess and the prince charming lived happily ever after the end." Tony said

"Another story daddy." said

"Okay but first, you wanna see what I got mommy?" Tony said

" Yeah!" Lana said excitedlyexcitedly

Tony then got up to cclose the door making sure Ziva wouldn't wake up.

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell Mommy okay?" Tony said

"Okay daddy." Lana said with curious eyes

Tony then pulled out a blue box, and when he opened the tiny blue box there was a shiny diamond ring.

"woah!"

" Do you think mommy will like it?" Tony said

"She will wuv it." Lana said staring at the ring

" Should daddy give it to her?" Tony said laughing a bit

"No , daddy should give it to me."

"Don't you want mommy to have it." Tony said laughing at Lana

"I guess so." she said smiling

"I promise , that daddy will get you a ring soon okay?"

"okay daddy."

" Alright are you ready for dafdydafdy to read you another story?"

"yeah!"

he giggled a bit " Okay once upon a time..."

So after he got Lana to sleep he then headed to Ziva and his bedroom trying not to wake her up

"Tony is she asleep?" Ziva asked with her eyes still closed

"Yes of course." he said laying down on the bad

Ziva then moved and later her head on his chest

"Goodnight my love" Ziva said half asleep

"Goodnight baby, I love you" he said squeezing her

"I love you too Tony." she said falling back asleep

In the middle of the night Ziva felt a tiny body sitting on her legs she then got up and looked at Lana

"Sweetie what are you doing?" Ziva said waking up

"I can't sweep mommy." Lana said rubbing her eyes

"How come, bad dream?" Ziva said pulling her on her lap

" Yeah, the monster are back."

" Okay you want sleep in here with me and daddy?"

"Yes."

"Okay baby come on." Ziva said laying down on her back with Lana laying on top of her

'The next morning'

Tony woke up to hands shaking him

"Daddy wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Yay!" Lana clapped

"Where's mommy?" Tony asked during up outing Lana on his lap

"She's cooking."

"Ahh, you wanna go eat?" Tony said picking her up

" Yeah!"

"Okay let's go." He said walking out of the room to the kitchen

"Hello my lovely girlfriend ." he said walking up to her kissing her head

"Well good morning sleepy head." she said taking Lana to her high chair

" So what's for breakfast?" Tony said sitting down

" Pancakes, bacon, and some scrambled eggs." she said while making plates

"mmm sounds good ." Tony said

"Well I made it so of course its good." she said handing him his plate and going over to sit by Lana to feed her

After eating they all got ready to go to see Gibbs for a bit.

So they made it to Gibbs and they headed in and Lana ran up to Gibbs

"GRANDPA GIBBS!" as she ran up Gibbs picked her up

"Hey Lana." He said smiling

"Can we work on da boat?" she said jumping up and down in his arms

"Of course we can!" Gibbs said as he headed downstairs

"Be careful." Ziva yelled after them

" Yeah yeah." Gibbs said

Tony then wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes

"You know Gibbs wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah I know , I just worry about her." she said looking down

"Yeah I do to." Tony said picking her head up

"I'm just happy that she's happy and safe." Ziva said shaking her head up and down slightly

"Well yeah, she has an amazing mom that feeds her, tucks her in at night, that let's her jump on her dad to wake him up." he said laughing

" Well her mommy couldn't do it without her amazing father that chases the monsters away, that reads her bedtime stories, and let's her watch movies late at night." she said laughing

"She gave me puppy eyes what was I supposed to do deny her?" Tony said laughing lightly

"Well if she gave you puppy eyes then no." she said smiling

"You know what, we should go away this weekend, see if Rosa will watch Lana , while we go away for the weekend."

"I don't know Tony, I don't think we should leave her forfor a whole weekend, can't we just take her?" Ziva said

"But the whole point is so we can be alone, and we won't be alone, if Lana is there."

"But what if something happens, what if SHE comes back trying to see Lana again and we aren't reachable." she said looking down

"Then we could see if Gibbs, Abby, or McGee could watch her." Tony said kissing her head

"But I can't just leave my baby." she said looking up at him

"It will be okay we will be back before before you know it."

"Well okay." Ziva said

So before they left Gibbs place they got him to watch Lana for the weekend. So they headed home to get Lana ready to go stay with Gibbs tomorrow.

"Mommy, are you and daddy weaving?" Lana said watching Ziva putting some clothes n a bag.

Ziva turned around to Lana and say on the bed next to Lana.

"Only for a few days, but we will be back before you know it, and besides you have grandpa Gibbs , your gonna stay over there, and you can help him with his boat." she said smiling

"Okay." Lana said

Ziva picked Lana up and sat her on her lap

"You wanna help me pick out your outfits, then after that you wanna help me pick some out fits to wear while I'm with Daddy?" Ziva said trying to make Lana smile

"YEAH! " Lana said excitedly

"okay" Ziva said smiling

So they got up and started choosing outfits.

* * *

 ** _TONYS POV_**

So while Ziva was getting Lana and herself ready for this weekend , I headed back over to Gibbs place to talk.

When he made it there he walked in and went downstairs

"Tony shouldn't you be getting ready for the weekend?" Gibbs said sanding the wood

"Well I'm almost done and Ziva is getting her and Lana ready, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what Dinozzo?" he said pouring drinks

"I know Ziva looks to you as a father, and you see her as a daughter, and there is no way I can talk to Eli about this considering Ziva and him don't talk anymore , so I'm here to ask you for your blessing, I want to spend the rest of my life married to Ziva, I want to be with her forever." he said taking the cup from Gibbs

"You have my blessing , but if you hurt her I will kill you Dinozzo." he said taking a drink

"I wouldn't think about hurting her, shed kill me to, thank you Gibbs." he said laughing

"No problem Dinozzo."Gibbs said finishing his drink

The next morning they dropped Lana off at Gibbs and headed out to a nice hotel just out of town, they didn't want to be to far in case something happened to Lana.

"Tony this hotel is amazing." she said in awe

"Well only the best for my amazing girlfriend." Tony said wrapping his arms around her from behind

she smiled "Well what does my amzing boyfriend have planned for this weekend ?"

"A few things." Tony said

she then turned around to face him, with his arms still around her she placed his hands on his chest

"Well around lunch time I have a picnic planned for just the two of us, and then after that we would come back here and watch some movies or something." he said smirking

"Sounds nice I'll go get ready for our picnic then." she said kissing him on the cheek then walking off to the bathroom

'This is , I'm gonna propose to the most amazing girl in the world here in a couple of hours, I hope she says yes.' he thought while she got ready, then after a few minuets he got ready.

After they got ready they headed to this nice private little hill with a tree which they sat under eating.

"This is so gorgeous Tony." she said smiling looking at the veiw

"Yeah she is." he said staring at Ziva

Ziva was now blushing " I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziva."

so after eating and talking a bit, they got up and they held each other in their arms and stood their quietly . Then Tony pulled away and grabbed her hands

"Ziva, look I love you so much, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, your an amazing person, an amazing mother, etc, Ziva I never thought in a million years I would be so lucky to have a daughter and the most amazing woman I've ever seen, and that's why..." he started getting on one knee and she was shocked

"Ziva David will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

"Of course Tony!" Ziva said now with tears coming down her face.

He then placed the ring on her finger and he stood up and they kissed passionately.

They pulled away " I love you Tony."

"I love you to Ziva."

They then kissed again.

Not long after they headed to the hotel and watched movies while cuddling.

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for reading , there will be a chapter 4._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Welcome back._**

 ** _Zivas POV_**

Its been a bit crazy around the house , planning for a wedding, we still have to pick a date. we have been juggling different date around , but we haven't figure it out yet.

She was sitting at the dinning room table looking at all these wedding books with flowers, plates, silver wear, dresses, etc

"Mommy." Lana said looking at Ziva

"Yes my sweet baby." she said picking Lana up putting her on her lap

"Where's Daddy?" Lana questioned

"He is at the store." she said smiling

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I like that dress ." she said pointing at that white poofy dress with diamonds all over the top half

"You know what , me too! Thank you Lana." she said smiling big

"You're welcome mommy."

"You wanna help me pick out flowers?"

"yes!" Lana said excitedly

"Alright, then" she said smiling flipping through the book filled with all types of flowers

Then moments later

"Daddy's home!" Tony said walking in the front door carrying some grocherys then sitting them on the floor

"DADDY!" Lana said running into her fathers arms

"Where's mommy?" Tony said kissing his daughter on her head

"Right here." Ziva said entering the room walking up to him and Lana

"Well hello my wonderful fiance , have you picked a date." he said pecking her lips

" Well thanks to Tali I know what dress and flowers I want, but everything else still don't know, we wanted to wait till you got here , cause its your wedding to." she said smiling

"Okay I'll tell you what , I'll make dinner, and then we will sit down and puck some more things out for the wedding, but first have you told Eli about the wedding?" Tony said looking at her

"No , I haven't I don't want to tell him I want Gibbs to walk me down the alise and I don't want eli to get involved at all." Ziva

said walking away

Tony grabbed her arm with his free hand , and pulled her back to Him and Lana

"I understand, Gibbs can walk you down the alsie I don't care, but don't you want to at least tell him?" Tony said sincere

"I don't ever want to see or talk to him again, he left me to die, and I don't want to see him again.." she said grabbing Lana

"I know Ziva. " he said sighing before kissing her head

"Okay well we should get dinner started and make fore plans for the wedding." she said walking into the kitchen with Lana

So they went into the kitchen and made lasagna , salad, and bread sticks

"Okay Lana do you want sent salad?" Ziva asked as she made plates

"Yes mommy."

So Ziva gave then their plates, they ate, they made more wedding plans and now Ziva is getting Lana to sleep

"Snow white and prince charming lived happily ever after, the end." Ziva said

"What about they tint people?" Lana questioned

"Well, they stayed at their home , and snow white would visit them and they would visit snow white ." Ziva said smiling

"Okay ." Lana said

"Okay, goodnight my sweet." she said kissing her head

"Good night mommy, wuv you.""Lama said as Ziva tucked her in

"I love you too Lana." she said as she got up to the doorway and turned the light off

"Sweet dreams Lana." Ziva said as she left to her bedroom

"Hey there sweet cheeks." Tony said looking up at Ziva while laying on the bed

"Hey there my love." Ziva said waliking the other bathroom

"Hey where are you going?" Tony said

"I'm changing for bed." Ziva said shutting the bathroom door

so after she got changed into her blue shorts and a black tank top she went and layed down next to Tony

"Tony ?" She said turning to face him

"Yes Zee-vah ?" he said wrapping his arms around her

"I've been thinking about what you said about talking to Eli..." she said

"Yeah and?"he said grabbing her hand rubbing his thumb across her hand

"I think I will tell him about the wedding, but he's not invited, I don't want him near you, Lana, or me." Ziva said

"Whatever you want." He said missing her head

"Oh and Don't how does 6 weeks from tomorrow sound?" she said smiling

"for what?" Tony said confused

"For the wedding, we have everything planned I've already paid for everything and ordered my dress and all the bridesmaid dresses and the suites ."

"Well I say, let's do this." he said smiling

they then kissed, and went to bed

'the next morning'

 ** _Zivas POV._** So right now we are at work , we dropped Lana off with senior . I walked up yo Gibbs desk when McGee and Tony were out for coffee

"Gibbs?" Ziva said

"yes zifer?" Gibbs said looking up at me

"Can we talk?"

He then got up and walked toward the elevator

"You coming?" he said looking back at her

I then followed him to the elevator. He pressed a floor number and then stopped the elevator he then looked at me

"Okay talk."

"I need to talk to Eli, I want him to know I'm getting married, but I don't want him near me or Lana and definatley not Tony, Eli will do whatever is possible to ruin everything for me and I don't want that to happen."

"Okay , here's what we will do you tell him, and I promise I will not let him near you , Lana, or Tony ." He said kissing her head

"Thank you Gibbs."

He then started the elevator

"I'll inform Leon , and meet me I'm Mtac in 15 minuets ."

"Okay"

Then the elevator doors opened and Gibbs headed to Leon's office and I headed to my desk where Tony was standing waiting for me

"Tony." I said sitting down in my chair

"What's going on?" He said sitting on my desk looking at me

"I told Gibbs that I want to tell Eli about us getting married." I said turning my computer on

"Uh okay." He said going to over to sit at his desk

The rest of the 15 minuets I worked while Don't stares at me. so I then got up when I saw Gibbs at the mtac doors signaling me to come on.

"Alright Leon called Eli and said to video chat him in Mtac ." He said as we entered and as we walked in there he was on the screen talking to Leon I started to feel queezy

"Eli someone here would like to speak to you." Leon said as he went to sit down

"Abba." Ziva said

"Ziva , my dear how are you?"

"I'm fine, I have something to tell you." Ziva said with a bit of confidence

"Well I'm doing just fine to Ziva, okay what do you have to tell me?"

"Abba I'm getting married ." Ziva said scared about what he would say next

"To who? and when I must come to the wedding?"

"Tony. and Abba you are not invited I do not want you there." she said

"Why him HE KILLED MICHEAL. and that does not matter my daughter will not marry him." Eli said angrily

"Yes he did Abba but he makes me happy, and I don't need your approval to marry him, I already have someone's approval." she said as she signaled the computer workers to end the call. with that she stormed out with Gibbs following her

I passed right by everyone I did not want to speak to anybody

"Ziva?" Tony said standing up

Gibbs then signaled him sit down as he followed her to the elevator. He slid in just as the doors were closing. he then shut the elevator off

"Gibbs , I do not want to talk" she said going to turn the elevator but Gibbs moved her hand

"Look I know what haoped is upsetting to you, and now your probably nervous that he will come here and ruin your day, but Ziva he will not be able to I will not let , that's what I talked to Leon about."

" Thank you Gibbs, but not even you can stop Eli, he will do anything in his power to stop this wedding." Ziva said

"No I will be able to stop him, Leon is talking to the FBI about being around when you get married so he won't come near you."

" Thank you Gibbs." she said hugging himhim

"Anything for you Ziva."

 ** _Thank you for ready and there will be another chapter_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm sorry I have been gone for so long and haven't updates any of my stories but I had bad writers block and I had so much in my life going on that I didn't have the energy or want to write but I'm back and I'm going to try to update evey week at least . Please enjoy chapter 5!_**

 ** _2 weeks later..._**

 ** _Zivas POV_**

There's only 4 more weeks until the wedding . I have never been more nervous in my life. I can catch criminals I've been kidnapped almost killed and I was never as nervous as I am about getting married . I've talked to Abby and she said it's normal to get ' cold feet ' but I don't get ' cold feet ' . I wanna get married I love Tony and Lana so much they are my world, im scared I'm going mess something up .

" Everything alright sweet cheeks ?" Tony said walking into the living room holding little Lana .

" Just thinking about the wedding ." I said with a small smile

" I can't wait to marry you in 4 weeks and get to call you my wife, which reminds me where should we have our honey moon?." He says sitting next to me handing Lana over to me .

" Wherever you want. But what will we do with Little Lana ?" I say tickling her

" well she could stay with Abby , McGee, Senior, Ducky, Plamer, or Gibbs." He said shrugging his shoulders

" How long will we be gone?" I ask bring Lana to my chest

" A week , two at most?" He said smiling at me and Lana

" I don't know Tony can we really leave her for that long?" I ask worry laced in my voice

" Of course, we will video chat everyday, she will be protected by the best, and we will be with her again before you know it." He said with confidence

" What about Eli ? When I talked to him last he was pissed . I didn't even tell him about Lana . He has spy's Everywhere Tony he could know about Lana right now and hatch up some plan to take her ." I said worried more than I ever have been

" Ziva, she will be protected. Eli will not take our daughter . How about this we will see if Gibbs will watch her while we are gone . Now we both know Gibbs will not let anything happen to her or anyone take her ." He said with a small smile

" Fine, but I want updates every hour, I wanna FaceTime her when she wakes up , after she eats lunch, and before she goes to bed."

" Yes to FaceTime when she wakes up and when she goes to bed but the rest no, Ziva this is our time to be with each other as a married couple. I know you worry about Lana I do too but as her parents we deserve some alone time with just each other. " he said

"But Tony ..." I say looking down at Lana worried something might happen

" Ziva nothing will happen to her ." Tony says looking at me wrapping his arms around me and Lana

" If Gibbs watches her I will feel a little bit better but he has to lock his doors at night ." I said seriously

" Well you tell that to him ." He said chuckling lightly

" Don't worry I will tell him." I say rolling my eyes playfully and kissing his cheek

 **Thank you all for reading️ I will also be updating my other Tiva fanfics ASAP! Please leave a review ! I'm sorry this chapter was short**


End file.
